


Honey Lemon and Chicken Soup

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [7]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody has a cold, and her team have various suggestions of how to cure it. (EpTag 1x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Lemon and Chicken Soup

Brody hadn't even been home for work for twenty minutes this evening before she'd had been pulled back to her feet by a knock at the door and Loretta inviting herself in, carrying a box and speaking fast. "I thought I'd bring this round." She waved the box again, and Brody just looked over at the Pathologist confused. It was a box, and so far that was all Brody knew.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously. It had been a long time since someone had shown up at her doorstep with a box. The last time it had included a defused bomb too, so she was definitely suspicious of anyone turning up at her house carrying a box. Even when that person was her friend.

"Something to try and stop your sniffles." Loretta replied, her smile making it obvious that she thought she was being wonderfully helpful, and she probably was. Brody just shook her head though, she didn't want to admit that she'd had the sniffles or anything else bothering her.

"It's just a cold, Loretta. I'll be fine." She hated even admitting even that much. She hadn't admitted she was sick since she was about 14, and she wasn't going to start doing that again now just because she was settled somewhere. "I already had LaSalle try and get me drunk and I don't want to know _what_ Sebastian was brewing up to try and make me drink." That was beyond her. She had escaped his room then before he'd made her feel even worse, she'd also told him that she wasn't at all sick. She didn't care how anyone asked her.

"This is just honey and lemon tea." She opened the box to show a collection of teabags, and the moment the smell hit her she had to admit it was nice at least. Maybe she'd try the tea before she fell asleep. "It might help the sore throat."

That made Brody blink a couple of times, she hadn't said anything about having a sore throat, and she thought she'd learnt years ago how to hide if she had a sore throat. Obviously she was beginning to lose her ability to do that. "How did you know I had a sore throat?"

"You're hoarse dear, and you sound stuffed up at the end of sentences." Loretta's smirk told Brody that her friend had even realised that she was trying to hide it, but that didn't seem to matter. She'd been caught, by a pathologist at that. Though clearly Sebastian and LaSalle had realised she was sick too. "You hide it well, but we're your friends, we can tell." That explained it, on all of them. If they knew her that well they probably wouldn't stop until the cold was gone.

"Dammit. Do you guys all do this to each other when you have colds?" It seemed like a valid question. In the months since she'd moved to New Orleans she hadn't seen any of the rest of their small family get a cold, so she didn't really have any way to measure it.

Loretta laughed and reached out to squeeze Brody's hand. "I'm worse with Dwayne and Sebastian, but they complain more." That again didn't surprise her. Sebastian seemed like the type who would complain if he was sick. Even Pride did to an extent, if only because she couldn't imagine him ever admitting to being sick, just like her.

"Don't have time to complain, work to do." That was what she thought of being sick. It was almost always just an inconvenience. She had too much to do in her life to ever be sick. It was easier to ignore it and let it run its course than continue to address it. "I'll read a book or something tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. You have my number if you want some company, I should get home to my new house guests." That was a kind offer, but Brody agreed that Loretta needed to get home to Danny and CJ. She was going to need to adjust a lot of things changed to get them used to having another new home.

"Thanks, Loretta, for that and the tea." Brody smiled, holding the box up then following her friend to the door, closing it after her. Once she'd gone Brody once again flopped onto the sofa, wondering if this was the end of the visits. She had no idea how long she'd been laid there when there was another knock at her door. There was only one person this could be, and this was going to be the hardest one to refuse. Sure enough going to her door she realised that it was Dwayne Pride stood on the other side of her door, and he was carrying something too.

"Oh no, not you too." She complained, opening the door and standing there, not letting him straight in. She wasn't in the mood to deal with someone trying to give her yet another home remedy for what was a minor cold. Not that you'd think 'minor' on seeing how the others were reacting.

He just looked confused for a second and shook his head. Obviously trying to figure out what he could have done to get that reaction. "Me too what?" He ended up asking, just stopping where he'd been stood and continuing to look confused and a little sad at her reaction, though maybe she was reading in to that.

"I've had everyone bringing me cold remedies all day." She explained, hoping that that was enough to explain why she had reacted the way she had. It wasn't anything against him really, she just hated feeling like she was being coddled, or that she was a burden because she had a virus.

"You have a cold?" He asked her without missing a beat. She narrowed her eyes and tried to decide if he meant that or if he was being dense on purpose.

"You're supposed to be a master at observation!" She exclaimed with a laugh, and unsurprisingly he just took his sunglasses off and shot her a wide grin. That was when she realised he'd played her entirely. He knew she had been ill, but he hadn't wanted to make her say.

"I am, I just assumed you didn't want to admit it." He kept smiling, and she felt all her annoyance at him evaporate away.

Alright, he was better than she had given him credit for. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't admit to having a cold. Colds were for lesser humans and people other than her. "I don't." She agreed, and hoped he didn't ruin all the good feelings she currently had toward him by making some stupid comment, then again, he wasn't LaSalle.

"Well, I have the sniffles, and since I hate eating chicken soup on my own I thought I'd bring some over and share with my friend who isn't sick." He grinned, leaning on the door frame and dangling the flask in front of her. There was something about that that amused her, and she had to give it to him, he knew how to make her agree.

"Fine, you can come in. I even have some honey lemon tea." She might as well try two remedies, and see if they worked. "Just I'm not sick, OK." She was not going to give him any peace until he accepted that. If he was coming in he wasn't going to be allowed to ask her how she was feeling. She was fine, she was definitely 100% fine.

"No, I am." He smiled then kissed her cheek as he passed her. She should have known that he'd know she was sick, but at least he understood that she didn't want to admit she was sick. Closing the door she realised that this was the first time she'd had people who cared enough to give her cold cures. She should be thankful.

And she was. She just wasn't sick.


End file.
